Wish
by Neko's smile
Summary: Méline Sinclair. Qu'est il arrivé pour que tu parviennes à sortir de l'Abysse? Lui? Oui je vois de qui tu parles...tu veux le revoir... Mais, sois prudente, une contractante illégale ne fait jamais de vieux os à proximité de Pandora... Quoi? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Pandora? Et bien... disons que c'est une association... remplie de gens intéressants...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1. Méline

Il n'y a pas de mots.

Pas de mots pour définir cette souffrance, ce sentiment cruel d'abandon…..

« Kevin ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie ! »

L'enfant pleure, les larmes coulent sur son visage rond et doux de fillette. Mais la silhouette s'éloigne… L'homme se retourne, braque ses yeux vermeils sur l'enfant . Regard triste. Puis il s'en va. Laissant la futur duchesse Sinclair pleurer seule sur la tombe de ses parents.

Dans une forêt sombre.

Elle va mourir. Elle veut mourir. Plus rien ne l'attache à ce monde. Tout est mort, parti à jamais. Kevin a sombré dans l'Abysse, elle a entendue des gens parler du « Spectre au yeux rouges »… Il ne reviendra jamais…

Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle, seule dans la nuit. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que de mauvaises personnes s'y trouvait le soir…. Maintenant elle était là à pleurer, roulée en boule contre un arbre, seule et blessée.

Seule. Ce mot revenait bien trop souvent dans sa misérable vie. Sa sœur était morte, le reste du clan la délaissait. Elle avait passé 4 ans seule dans le manoir familial. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était enfuie.

Ils méritent tous de mourir !

Tout est de leur faute, je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocente !

Méline !

« Qui est là ? » elle se retourna vivement : derrière elle se tenait une immense chenille bleu, entourée de fumée.

_Veux tu changer le passé ?_

A travers ses larmes, Méline ne réfléchissant plus, articula un faible « oui »

Aussitôt, la créature diminua de volume et se retrouva instantanément sur l'épaule de Méline.

La jeune fille sentit alors une morsure dans son cou, elle retint un petit cri. Puis la créature grandit à nouveau, puis une volute de fumée mauve frôla son propre corps. Du sang rouge jaillit sur son corps bleu. Méline trouva cela fascinant, inconsciemment, elle avança, plaça ses lèvres sur la coupure et happa le sang.

_Répète après moi : Blue-D Nightmare_

Elle se sentait faible, et prête à tout. Elle leva son visage à la bouche ensanglanté vers la chain.

Je mérite de mourir. Tout le monde mérite de mourir. Une douleur intense comprimait sa tête. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait y passer, de toute façon, autant essayer de modifier le cour des choses, elle devait modifier le passé !

-Blue-D Nightmare !

….


	2. Chapter 2

Elle avait plongé dans l'Abysse, après avoir assassiné plusieurs personnes pour Blue-D Nightmare, Méline avait sombré….. Plus de famille Sinclair, ils furent déclarés, lignée éteinte.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle était seule dans le noir, mais de légers rayons lumineux semblaient émaner de nulle part. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre. Elle se releva lentement et tenta de distinguer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se sentir moins seule dans cet endroit maudit. Elle distingua à quelques mètres une silhouette blanche qui semblait recroquevillée, secouée de sanglots. Méline essaya de s'approcher, quand soudain, une ombre jaillit devant elle. Elle fut projetée en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le carrelage bicolore noir et rouge. Elle sentit la présence de sa chain à ses côtés. La voix profonde et rauque de la Chenille bleue retentit dans l'ombre :

« _Je suis honoré d'être en ta présence, Volonté de l'Abysse_. »

Méline écarquilla les yeux la Volonté de l'Abysse ?

Une silhouette moitié homme-moitié féline apparut devant elle.

La jeune contractante toussa et tenta de se relever mais elle fut plaquée au sol. Une voix feulante et éraillée retentit dans ses oreilles :

« Tu ne t'approcheras pas d'Alice –nya- Cheshire ne laissera plus jamais personne rendre Alice triste, personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer Alice ! »

Méline découvrit, penché au-dessus d'elle, un bien étrange visage : des cheveux sombres dissimulaient l'emplacement de son œil droit, deux minuscules crocs pointus dépassait de sa bouche, et, le plus bizarre, une paire d'oreille bordeaux, à l'apparence douce et duveteuses, s'agitaient sur le sommet de son crâne.

L'homme chat s'adressa ensuite à Blue-D Nightmare :

« Hé, toi la Chenille, pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici –nya- Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée sans la permission d'Alice ?

- _Cette fille peut aider Alice à réaliser son souhait. Dit simplement la Chenille bleue_. »

Cheshire feula, mais Blue-D continua :

« _Elle est fragile, instable, être à mes côtés l'a rendu folle, son état d'esprit actuel l'a rend plus proche de la Vonlonté de l'Abysse….. elle peut la comprendre_. »

Méline sentit le chat desserrer très légèrement sa prise. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Cheshire. Son œil rouge luisait dans la pénombre de l'Abysse. Elle hoqueta. Cet œil. Elle le connaissait. L'homme à qui il avait appartenu représentait beaucoup pour elle. Représentait…. Lui aussi l'avait fait souffrir, il méritait de payer, comme les autres… Comme elle aurait du plaisir si elle pouvait lui arracher son œil droit, il connaîtrait les ténèbres et la souffrance qu'elle était en train d'endurer.. .

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, un souvenir demeurait, luttant contre la noirceur qui remplissait peu à peu l'âme de Méline :

Il était avec elle, dans le jardin du manoir. Elle riait innocemment, tandis qu'il la regardait avec ce regard qui lui était spécialement réservé : un mélange d'attendrissement et de mélancolie, car oui, il avait toujours cette pointe de mélancolie dans les yeux.

« Kevin ! Regarde j'ai cueilli une fleur pour toi ! » Elle écarte les doigts, révélant un coquelicot à moitié broyé par les doigts de l'enfant. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et murmure « Elle ressemble à tes yeux, elle te ressemble en fait, elle aussi elle est fragile au fond d'elle-même ! Le jardinier voulait s'en débarrasser, il dit que ce sont de mauvaises herbes, mais celle là j'ai eu le temps de la sauver !»

Kevin a l'air surpris, puis un sourire doux et rayonnant éclaire son visage tandis qu'il prend la petite Sinclair dans les bras : « Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger »

NOOOOOON !

Son cri résonne longtemps. Kevin est venu ici, quelqu'un lui a pris son œil, ou est il maintenant ?

Les mots, les phrases, tout se mélange dans sa tête.

Vivre. Mourir. Tout ça ne fait aucune différence.

Mais sombrer. L'Abysse. Les chains. Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

Méline se laissa aller à la douleur et hurla :

« JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI ! »

De la peur. Une peur intense, une peur infinie s'emparait d'elle, abattant ses remparts de courage un à un, lui faisant ressentir une terreur jamais appréhendé auparavant. Son corps tremblait, elle était glacé….

Le cri lui valu un nouveau coup de Cheshire, elle fit un vol plané, atterrit brutalement et sentit sa cheville craquer. Mais elle se traîna sur le sol, griffant le carrelage bicolore, y laissant des traînées de sang provenant de ses petites mains souillées par les meurtres commis. La jeune fille s'égosilla :

« JE VEUX SORTIR ! Je veux sortir… Volonté de l'Abysse, si tu m'entends, fais moi sortir !

Puis. Un nom s'imposa à elle. Un nom doux, enfantin, qui ne semblait pas correspondre avec l'entité froide et isolée qu'était la Volonté de l'Abysse. Méline s'écria alors, une ultime fois :

« Fais-moi sortir… **ALICE** ! »

Il y eut un long, très long silence. Méline sentit sa tête devenir lourde et se rapprocher rapidement du sol. Elle heurta le carrelage froid et une petite goutte de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Méline sentit une douce brume l'envelopper, comme pour la protéger, la préserver de la colère des habitants de l'Abysse. La voix de Blue-D retentit dans l'Abysse sombre et désolé.

« _Volonté de l'Abysse. Permettez-moi de demeurer sa chain. » _

Son ton était sans appel. On sentait que la chain était sure d'elle (de lui ?), qu'il était respecté des autres occupants du gouffre maudit.

La silhouette blanche qui se tenait en retrait fut instantanément près de Méline. Une jeune fille immaculée, aux yeux mauve nuancés de pourpre ornés de longs cils bleus pâle. Des larmes accrochées dans les cils, elle fixait la jeune contractante avec intensité. Puis sa voix, étonnamment douce et claire, raisonna dans la sombre cavité :

« Veux-tu changer le passé ? »

Encore.

Encore cette phrase. Encore ces mots.

Pourquoi ? Blue-D lui avait posé la même question. Pourquoi cette phrase semblait représenter tant pour les habitants de l'Abysse ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ignorait même comment elle faisait pour réfléchir avec cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Changer le passé ? Trop tard. Elle ne s'en souciait plus. Son instinct de survie la poussait à vouloir s'échapper, s'enfuir à jamais de ce lieu maudit.

Alors elle répondit aussitôt :

« Non. Je veux partir d'ici pour toujours et ne plus jamais revenir ! »

La Volonté de L'Abysse esquissa un sourire froid.

« Blue-D Nightmare m'a tout raconté, tu t'appelles Méline n'est- ce pas ? Tu dois vraiment tenir à cette chain pour lui avoir sacrifié tous les membres de ta famille ! »

Méline eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial s'engouffrait dans tous son corps. Des bribes de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, comme des bulles prêtes à exploser. Elle avait voulu oublier. Noyer le sang dans le sang.

Elle se tint la tête à deux mains, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. _Non_. _Je n'ai tué personne . Personne n'est mort… Papa. Maman. Grande-sœur. Kevin. Ils sont toujours là. Avec moi._

Comme pour s'en assurer, elle releva la tête du sol et balaya l'enfer du regard. Personne. Aucune présence humaine et chaleureuse. Elle les avait tué. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue.

Alice continua d'énoncer les crimes de la contractante illégale, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Rappelles toi. Ta sœur est morte. Alors la folie t'a emporté et tu as pactisé avec une chain. Ensuite, TU LUI AS SACRIFIEE TOUS LES MEMBRES DE TON CLAN ! »

Une rage infinie s'empara alors de Méline. Avec un cri de rage, ignorant la douleur, elle se jeta sur la volonté de l'Abysse et commença à l'étrangler. Cheshire feula, mais la Volonté ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et murmura d'une voix étouffée (c'est le cas de le dire) :

« Tu es comme lui. Il a réagi comme toi quand je l'ai amené. Il devait donner ses yeux à Cheshire, et puis…. Et puis… »

Alice ferma très fort les yeux, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, ou ne le voulait pas. Puis Méline la vit soudain changer totalement d'expression. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle murmura :

« Plus rien… Il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien du tout… NON, je ne veux plus être la Volonté de l'Abysse ! »

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se redressa, s'agrippant à Méline :

« Pitié, aides moi ! »

Méline crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ces changements d'émotions, elle ne les suivait pas. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué. Elle était blessée, elle avait mal. C'était à elle de pleurer.

Ce qu'elle fit. De douces larmes d'enfants inondaient les visages de deux fillettes aux mains souillées et aux visages angéliques.

Alice leva ses grands yeux vers Méline. Elle tendit timidement la main vers le visage de Méline, captura une larme du bout de son doigt. Elle porta la fragile et éphémère goutte d'eau salée à ses lèvres et une petite langue rose apparu, avalant la larme. Elle battit des cils et déclara simplement :

« C'est salé. »

Alors Méline s'effondra en sanglot dans les bras de la Volonté de l'Abysse. Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire et dit d'un ton de confidence innocent :

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer autant. »

-Je veux sortir d'ici, gémit Méline, Alice, fais moi sortir….. s'il te plait, rajouta-t-elle tout bas. »

Alice saisit le menton de Méline et lui relava la tête. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage larmoyant de la blanche entité. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du sceau.

Une immense vague de douleur la parcourut alors, comme si on avait enflammé une à une chaque partie de son corps.

Mais le pire, c'était son sceau. Une bombe semblait exploser à chaque seconde sous sa peau, brulant, arrachant, détruisant. Elle hurla, et fixa son corps. Sa peau était sale et abimée, mais toujours en place. Le sang maculait sa robe, autrefois élégante, et ses cheveux pendait sur ses épaules, blonds cendrés, bouclés et emmêlés.

La douleur venait de l'intérieur. Le pire était à venir. Le sceau. Elle n'osait pas regarder.

Mais le fit.

Pendant deux petites secondes, elle écarta le col de sa robe, puis le remit à moitié en place. La douleur la faisait se tordre au sol. Mais elle pensait. Et elle se disait que ce qu'elle avait vu était possible. Mais tellement improbable !

Son sceau, ce tatouage malsain et tortueux, bougeait. Plus exactement l'aiguille du sceau. A l'intérieur du cercle noir, elle effectuait un tour complet… à l'envers. La marque disparaissait au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille reculait, et quand elle fut revenu au point de départ, une ultime douleur parcourut le corps de Méline, et l'aguille disparut, laissant uniquement la marque ronde marquer sa peau de manière indélébile.

Méline s'écroula de nouveau sur sa chain, qui semblait s'être téléporté à ses côtés. La brume de la chenille bleue l'envahit, l'alourdissant doucement. Elle connaissait les pouvoirs de la chain, elle savait que dans trente petites secondes, elle serait endormie d'un profond sommeil.

Elle entendit des sons. Une voix depuis peu familière et pourtant lointaine qui disait :

« Tu es sage Blue-D. Puisque tu t'es attachée à elle, je l'autorise à demeurer ta contractante, sans limite, au même titre que les gardiens de l'Abysse. N'oublie pas de lui rappeler sa promesse quand le moment sera venu. »

Méline Sinclair n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle promesse elle avait bien pu faire.

Ténèbres, obscurité, pas assez de mots pour définir la noirceur dans laquelle elle se sentit tomber.


End file.
